


welcome to let's-break-evan

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [2]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: Texting, also in this series connor and evan have been dating for 6-7 years now, ayyy gaynesss all around, group chats, jared and j.d come in later, jeremy and michael aren't married, tbh most of these are the same as the last fic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mememom: this is bullying!11!!11!!11!mememom: i'm claling michael!1!!111!heereandqueere: mICHAEL CANT SAVE YOU NOW JARED.mememom has added slushiesaregreatslushiesaregreat: wassup you shitsheereandqueere: michael!!!





	welcome to let's-break-evan

**Author's Note:**

> Connor Murphy - Mythicbitch2  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Jared Kleinman - mememom  
> Zoe Murphy - starrystars  
> Michael Mell: slushiesaregreat  
> Jeremy Heere: heereandqueere

mememom: this is bullying!11!!11!!11!  
mememom: i'm claling michael!1!!111!  
heereandqueere: mICHAEL CANT SAVE YOU NOW JARED  
  
_mememom has added slushiesaregreat_  
  
slushiesaregreat: wassup you shits  
heereandqueere: michael!!!  
slushiesaregreat: jeremy!!!  
  
slushiesaregreat: so why am i here again jared  
mememom: jeremy's being ru DE  
slushiesaregreat: ur point?  
heereandqueere: i literally just put a bathbomb in your drink  
slushiesaregreat: je R E MY  
heereandqueere: WHAT HE ALREADY EATS THEM WHY CANT HE DRI NK THEM  
slushiesaregreat: I THOUGHT HE GOT OUT OF THAT HABIT  
heereandqueere: AP A RENTLY NOT  
  
mememom: you guys are fighting like a married couple what the f u c k  
slushiesaregreat: i me a n  
heereandqueere: m i c h a e l  
mememom: wait what aRE YOU TWO GOING TO GET MA RR IED?  
slushiesaregreat: wouldn't be opposed to it but  
slushiesaregreat: i don't think that we should do it yet bc we need to get our own house first  
heereandqueere: mic h a e l  
heereandqueere: where are you now  
slushiesaregreat: my house, in the basement. why?  
slushiesaregreat: o H

_slushiesaregreat has left the conversation  
heereandqueere has left the conversation_

mememom: kinky  
starrystars: JARED GO TO BED YOU SHIT

mememom: okay

* * *

treeboy: J A R E D V A L E K L E I N M A N  
mememom: O H GOD FUCK THAT HURT EV A N  
treeboy: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT YOU ASSHOLE

mythicbitch2: what the hell is going on and why is evan yelling  
starrystar: this is the first time i've seen him yell  
starrystar: if you add anything connor i will kill you  
mythicbitch2: wasnt going to

treeboy: JARED GET THE FUCK OVER HERE YOU BATHBOMB FUCKER  
mememom: YOU ALREADY BR U I S E D ME I DONT DESERvE THIS  
treeboy: YES YOU DO YOU CANT JUST BLAST THE RICK-ROLL SONG IN MY EAR WHEN IM ASLEEP  
mememom: I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE SLEEP DEPRIV E D I THOUGHT YOU SLEPT  
treeboy: why should i sleep if i have 100000 thoughts in my ehad at once while it seems like theres all the songs in the world playing at once and someones screaming loudly over them  
mememom: evan what the fuck

starrystar: CON NOR DONT JUMP OUT THE WINDO W LARRY WILL KILL YOU  
mythicbitch2: FUCK YOU ZOE I NEED TO GO TO MY HUSBAND  
starrystar: wait what  
mythicbitch2: f uck i didnt mean to say that

mememom: evan just read that and he's so red

_mememom has sent hesatomato.png_

mythicbitch2: he's so cut e  
treeboy: 4udhfsdgfdgfdgrfje  
treeboy: connor we aren't married  
mythicbitch2: not yet  
treeboy: eghifeudfUDFEUFGUBchDchcds

mythicbitch2: evan?  
mythicbitch2: eeevvaaannn  
mythicbitch2: ev?  
mythicbitch2: evvy?

mememom: i think you broke him he's so red right now and he's staring blankly at the screen  
starrystar: i'm laughing so much mom's so confused on why  
starrystar: aaannd there connor goes. off to see his husband

* * *

treeboy: did  
treeboy: did you propose to me  
treeboy: in the group chat  
treeboy: albeit lowkey  
mythicbitch2: ......  
mythicbitch2: maybe  
treeboy: you're so cute where are you i want to kiss you  
mythicbitch2: tap tap. i'm tapping on the glass  
treeboy: holy fuCK i didn't notice you were at the window  
mythicbitch2: don't mind me. just watching my cute possibly fiance be cute  
treeboy: get in here and let me kiss your cutely adorable face  
mythicbitch2: but do  
mythicbitch2: do you accept the proposal  
  
mythicbitch2: ev why are you crying did i do soemthing wrong w h a t fuck  
treeboy: no!! it's just!! that i'm happY  
treeboy: i've wanted to marry yor and now ifm just happty that it'll!! happen!!  
treeboy: of cour s e i accept the proposal  
mythicbitch2: come here you cute lil shit let me kiss you  
treeboy: okey  
mythicbitch2: <3  
treeboy: <3

**Author's Note:**

> :'))  
> hAH LET MY SONS BE HAPPY  
> connor and evan are cute i have literally no regrets with this


End file.
